


【铁盾】英雄寞

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 武侠au短篇集





	1. Chapter 1

“你是风沙的怒吼，你是断崖的坚守，你是剑锋过后，仰望月夜，眉间的寂寞；你是滴水的沉着，你是落花的幽柔，你是万世称颂，却为日落，默默哀叹的血肉。”

——————————————————————————————————-

【篇一】

夜已深，人却未眠，三更天的梆子刚响了三声，托尼又听见卧房的门被人敲响了三声。

他听见廊上的脚步声便知来人是谁，但偏要拔高了嗓子怪腔怪调地问：“来者何人？也不看看月悬中天，就来扰人清梦？”

门外人想也知道托尼没睡，不是在摆弄他那些奇门遁甲、五行八卦，就是在自斟自饮，便抬手又叩门三下：“明日大战在即，不助我调息？”

这回托尼起身去开了门，一边把史蒂夫迎进来，一边问他：“何不去找你索尔义兄、巴基贤弟？他俩与你可是八拜之交，歃血之盟，这点小忙还是帮得的。”

史蒂夫与托尼相识数年，对他的满口胡言早已见怪不怪，驾轻就熟地应了下来：“你想当我兄弟，也未尝不可——只是以后就别上我的床。”

“原来此两者竟也是鱼与熊掌不能兼得。”

“又说混账话，此两者自然不可兼得。”史蒂夫走到桌边，轻敲半满的酒壶，“你再如此贪恋杯中物，迟早要误大事。”

“你的事我总不会误，至于我自己的事，误便误了。”托尼挥挥手，摆出一副无所谓的样子，“从前我是美酒在手，佳人在怀，自从随你背井离乡，就仅凭这浊酒几杯聊以消愁，还不让我痛饮？”

“我之前在你家乡走动时，尝听人言‘一见托尼误终生’，你不在也好，可少些终生被误。况且你就如此愁肠百结，非要借烈酒来解？”

托尼拈杯朝他一笑：“倒也并非只有烈酒能解，只是近日战事吃紧，怎敢再去劳累你？”

史蒂夫挑眉：“这么说，那夜闯我军帐的人不是你？”

五绝之一的北侠史蒂夫至今不肯在朝为官，与追随他的其他江湖豪杰一直是以“义军”之名守城，然而他在军中威名赫赫，不光是江湖义军，就连朝廷军队也视他为大将，愿随他出生入死。这本不是坏事，然而却招来此城城主妒恨，因此他的军帐所在也较为偏僻——当然，即使不在僻静处，也没人挡得住与史蒂夫同列天下五绝的西狂托尼。

好在托尼不想张扬，一路上没惊动任何岗哨，悄无声息地钻进了史蒂夫的军帐。

史蒂夫原以为是外敌来犯，刚要一掌拍过去就发现来人是托尼，收了掌势，叹息着任凭托尼把他按到了矮桌旁的毛毡毯上。

“叹什么气？见我来还不高兴？”

他伸手去扯史蒂夫的腰带，史蒂夫又叹一声，低声斥他：“你这登徒子。”

“你要说我是柳下惠才是骂我。”

托尼说着打开瓷瓶的盖子挖了一块脂膏，幽幽的异香在军帐内逸散开来，史蒂夫闻到这熟悉的味道，哭笑不得地问：“这难道是……”

“是，这就是还没弄成丸的九花玉露丸，你要是嫌麻烦，可以叫它九花玉露膏。你放心，九花玉露丸管够，你想当饭吃都行。”

“随你用什么。”史蒂夫哼了一声，“只要你下次在阵前拿九花玉露丸出来给大家疗伤的时候，不准朝我使眼色。”

“那我可不敢保证了……”

本来对于这床笫之事，史蒂夫与托尼有许多约法，然而没有一条约法真的困住了惯于离经叛道又擅长得寸进尺的西狂，史蒂夫不知不觉就着了道，他们初来此城时托尼夜探他军帐，他被按下来时还义正言辞地制止“胡闹！军营重地，岂能在此苟且偷欢！”。

然而此刻史蒂夫正在军营重地任凭托尼胡闹，只求别被人发现。

可是这附近徘徊的都是江湖义士，其中不乏高手耳力绝佳，弄得史蒂夫胆战心惊，生怕一声呻吟不小心漏出去，他和托尼之间的这点风流韵事就要昭告武林。

寻到一个托尼放缓了速度的间隙，史蒂夫颤巍巍伸出手来，点了自己哑穴。托尼见他如此举动，伸手抚他脸颊，似又要开口调笑，这一次史蒂夫眼疾手快，戳中了托尼的哑穴。

托尼的话还未出口就被堵了回去，他看着史蒂夫眼中得意的神色，运起内力冲开两人的穴道，低下头咬史蒂夫的耳垂，在他耳边恨恨道：“你这样趁我不备出手偷袭，算什么英雄好汉？”

“你想堂堂正正，就出去和我打一场，我不用降龙掌，你也不准用九阴真经上的功夫。”史蒂夫话说至此时，托尼忽然挺腰进得更深，令他不得不又紧闭双唇，生怕声响漏出帐外去，“唔……”

“还用出去打？眼下你也没用降龙掌，我也没用九阴真经，你难道不是正被我治得服服帖帖？只可惜华山论剑时用不了这招——哎呀，险些忘了，我们也不是没在华山绝顶上干过这档子事……”

史蒂夫只恨自己内功稍逊托尼一筹，没法彻底点住他的哑穴。

回过神来，托尼正絮絮抱怨：“愁嘛，确实也多得很，我前日还梦见我俩谈招安之事没谈拢，打了起来……”

“招安之事绝无可能。”史蒂夫没让他说完，便皱着眉头打断了他的话，“我等当在江湖，不应居于庙堂之上。在江湖时，护国是为民而不为君，在庙堂时……则多有身不由己。”

“好啦，好啦，招安之事，我也只是信口那么一说。之前使臣来找人时，不还是我把他打发走的么？”托尼起身去给壶中添酒，又多拿了一个小酒杯，斟上酒递给史蒂夫，“你也来一杯？”

史蒂夫接过酒杯，两人四目相对，都恍然想起曾经也有这么一夜，月上中天，灯火轻摇，托尼在桃花岛上摆了宴席给史蒂夫送行。

席间托尼一曲碧海潮生吹罢，放下玉箫，问史蒂夫：“你此去，要为君王守社稷？”

“不。我是为苍生守社稷。”

西狂朗声大笑，拿起酒杯，伸臂环过史蒂夫的臂弯，与他交杯共饮，然后重诺道：“上次华山论剑时你得了一个侠字，我却今日方知你当之无愧。侠之大者，为国为民，从此君如青山，我如松柏，愿把此生年华付，换得浮名与君齐。”

于是托尼也就收拾好行装，抛下他的世外仙乡桃花岛，与史蒂夫来守此城，这会儿才能搂着史蒂夫的腰凑上来亲他：“不是来找我帮你调息吗？不抓紧时间？”

唇舌交缠之际，史蒂夫感觉到托尼渡了一口内息给他。

托尼自幼修习九阴真经，内功早已臻至化境，这一口真气渡来，徘徊许久而不散，弄得史蒂夫周身暖融融的，泛起舒适的酥麻，差点没感觉到托尼已经把手伸到了他衣服里来，按在他丹田气海处，大方地渡给他九阴内力。

“如何？”托尼在他耳边低声问。

史蒂夫练的是外家功夫，机缘巧合下饮了巨蛇宝血，才得了旁人要积蓄十数年之内力，又学了降龙掌，方才领悟武功由外至内的法门，然而在内功这一门上，史蒂夫是怎么也比不过自幼深谙此道的托尼。是以托尼每次这样引导他运转内息，他都觉得无比惬意——若是托尼不趁机揩油，那就更好了。

“不愧是天下第一内功。”史蒂夫半闭着眼睛，靠在托尼身上。

“不再多说两句？”

“你若想听，就去南城门口的说书摊上给几个赏钱，自然有人从早到晚地夸你。”

“可我想听你夸我，你也总喜欢夸我。”

这话倒是不假。

见到托尼之前，史蒂夫总闻他薄情寡义之名，江湖狂生之号，见到他之后，史蒂夫又觉得那些传闻果然不假，这人举止轻佻恃才自傲，恐怕难堪重任。可就连那个时候，看见托尼纵身跃上屋檐，踏瓦无声，鸟雀不惊，史蒂夫也忍不住出声赞叹：“好俊的轻功！”

又运功一会儿，托尼终于舍得把手从史蒂夫衣服里拿出来，他缓缓收回手，生怕惊动了已经有些昏昏欲睡的史蒂夫：“今晚在我这儿过夜？”

史蒂夫警惕地望了他一眼：“明日一早……”

“我知道明日一早就要行军。”托尼满脸委屈，“我就是留你下来睡一觉，别搞得我像个淫贼似的。”

“你也差不多了。”史蒂夫斜靠在椅子上，看着托尼去铺床，“我这是一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳。”

片刻之后，两人都除了外衣躺进了被子里，史蒂夫从抬起手朝桌子的方向拍出一掌，降龙掌掌风所到之处，烛火随之而灭，托尼在黑暗中吃吃笑出声来，史蒂夫知道他在笑些什么，故意不去问他。

他俩第一次肌肤相亲之时差点大打出手，便是因为托尼非要亮着灯“好好看看”，而史蒂夫一半是未解风情一半是恼羞成怒，质问他有什么好看，然后急中生智，抬手用降龙掌的掌风灭去了蜡烛。

因为内功深厚，托尼的呼吸声绵长平缓，令人心安，有时候史蒂夫在黑暗中睁着眼睛久久不入睡，就是为了多听一会儿。

“托尼，你说这城，守得住吗？”

“守得住如何，守不住又如何？不过是八个字……”

“鞠躬尽瘁，死而后已？”

“史蒂夫，到这个关头，你也不愿舍我两句甜言蜜语。”托尼从身后将他抱住，“是死生契阔，与子成说。”


	2. Chapter 2

【篇二】

码头边停靠的画舫上，传来一阵隐约的歌声。

因为隔了一段距离，声音并不算太响亮，却是字字句句都十分清晰，伴着竹筷敲上瓷杯瓷盘的声音，一声声地传入史蒂夫耳中。想必是那高歌之人内力深厚，歌声才会如此绵长悠远，久久不散。

若不是身后还有敌人尾随，史蒂夫定要去画舫上与此人一会，然而此刻他只顾得上趁着夜色奔逃，侧腹上新添的刀口虽说用点穴止了血，但那刀刃上淬了毒，恐怕不是用一个拖字就能熬过去的。

就在此时，画舫上传来的歌声稍稍一顿，换了另一支调子。

“飞光、飞光，劝尔一杯酒——”

这调子我在何处听过，不光是词，曲子也听过。

在这个节骨眼上还能分心去想这些，连史蒂夫自己都觉得不可理喻，但那声音幽幽地飘出来时，就是勾起他一阵莫名的惆怅。

究竟是在何处听过？

史蒂夫转过一个拐角，情不自禁地在往码头的方向走，身后的脚步声越来越近，那歌声也越来越近。

“吾不识青天高黄地厚，唯见月寒日暖来煎人寿——”

逃到这里已是无路可退，史蒂夫并不熟悉那些弯弯绕绕的街巷，更别提在其中与敌人周旋，他想着与其被他们堵在死胡同里，倒不如拼上一把，于是他纵身一跃跳上了画舫，走入了那只映着月色的长廊中，关上了身后的门。

也许是流的血太多，也许是伤口里的毒性终于发作，史蒂夫开始感到阵阵的晕眩，他扶了一把墙壁支撑住身体，慢慢地朝着已是犹在耳旁的声音来源走了过去。

歌声渐渐低了下去，唱到“食熊则肥食蛙则瘦”这句是仿佛是夜晚呜咽的风声，史蒂夫这时候又觉得这调子并不是那么熟悉，先前也许是莫名的幻觉，也许是他怀念起了草原上刮起的风，那毫无遮拦的风来势汹汹，把他吹得东倒西歪，他侍弄完栏中的马和羊便匆匆回到帐中，在火炉边搓着手，然后笑着站起来，去给客人倒酒——

史蒂夫用力摇了摇头，他尽量不去回忆躺在温暖的毛毡上的感觉，那让他本就疲劳的身体愈发地渴望起休息，但他现在还不能停下。

歌声已彻底停下，竹筷却还敲着杯盘，只是声音也在一下下的变弱，到最后几乎要低不可闻时又猛然拔高上去，随之一起如波涛般翻卷上来的还有刚才那仿佛要永久止息下去的歌声：“神君何在——太一安有！”

这突如其来磅礴令史蒂夫昏昏沉沉的头脑得来了半刻的醒明，而且他还看见灯光从长廊上唯一亮着灯的房间内透出来，距他不过十几步之远。

“天东有若木下置衔烛龙，吾将斩龙足嚼龙肉——”

“使之朝不得回夜不得伏……”

“自然老者不死少者不哭……”

史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地推开门时，终于想起了自己是在何处听到过这支歌。

少有外人会来草原，更别说是这样的一群外人。史蒂夫那时候已是十岁出头，但他身材瘦小，混在七八岁的孩子里也并不眨眼，把离群的小羊抱回来这样的活可要费他好大一番力气，他气喘吁吁地坐下想要歇一会儿时，抬眼正好看到了那群外人。

他们骑着高头大马，打着的旗帜上画了纠缠成一团的赤鳞蛇，个个都带着武器，目露凶光，看上去像是一群盗匪，但只要碰到孩子，他们就笑眯眯地从口袋里掏出饴糖来分发，然后细细地询问“最近，你们这里可来过一个古怪的外人？”

饴糖可是稀罕物，他们又丝毫不手软地大把大把分出去，引得一大群孩子大着胆子凑过去，嘴里含着糖回答“不知道，没见过”。

问了一圈仍毫无所获之后，匪徒们似乎有些不耐烦了，为首的那个甩了几个响鞭，把不知线索而想拿糖的孩子给驱散开。史蒂夫没有去凑这个热闹，他低着头，就好似什么都没有看见似的，开始把羊往家的方向赶。

一个孩子不显眼，羊群却是显眼的，还没走出去几步，一匹马就拦在了他跟前，马上的人弯下身来问他：“你见过没有？”

“没有见过。”史蒂夫不敢抬起头，生怕自己的神色有什么破绽，会向这匪徒泄露出不该泄露的秘密，“草原这么大……兴许他已经走远了。”

“他走不远！”那人恨恨地咬着牙，“他受了重伤，又没有马匹，走不远！”

“如果他受了伤，又没有马……”史蒂夫故意慢吞吞地说话，他不知为何已经彻底不怕了，虽然这群匪徒要找的人此刻就被他藏在家中的干草垛里，“那说不准昨晚就被狼给吃了。这附近来了不少野狼，吃人不吐骨头。”

那人似乎终于察觉到了史蒂夫话里带刺，他皱起眉头要继续逼问时，身边传来一个孩子怯生生的指证，说他亲眼看见史蒂夫引了个受伤的外人走，不知藏到哪儿了。

时至今日，史蒂夫仍旧忘不了那时的感觉，他本可以一口咬定没有这事，来个死不承认，那样在巴基带人赶到替他解围之前，他就能少挨几鞭子，少吃点苦头，然而他偏偏按捺不住心中的一股豪气，用已经不再出冷汗的手捏紧手里的鞭子，朝围上来的那群人扬起下巴，无比骄傲地宣布：“我知道，但我绝对不会告诉你。”

是了，就是那天，他带着满身的淤青和鞭痕回到家里，被他救了的那个人得知原委，忙拿出药膏来替他敷上，史蒂夫靠在妈妈怀里，感觉那药膏凉丝丝地化解了疼痛，而那人就在旁边，低低地哼着这个曲调：“飞光，飞光，劝尔一杯酒……”

史蒂夫醒来时天已大亮，他下意识摸了摸侧腹的伤口，那里应该已经过了悉心处理，敷上了药膏，感觉到的不是痛意而是酸楚。他慢腾腾地挪下了床，瞥见枕边有一个小纸包和一张纸条，他拿起纸包捏了捏，里面似乎是装了几枚药丸，而纸条上只留了一行字：药一天一粒。

昨晚这儿的主人可说是救了史蒂夫一命，按史蒂夫的一贯的性子，哪怕是无以为报，也得找到人当面道声谢谢，而像是猜中了史蒂夫的心思似的，纸条背面同样写着一行字：若想报恩，五日之后醉仙楼一叙。

五日之后，在醉仙楼的雅间里，史蒂夫平生第一次如此痛恨知恩图报这四个字，不过这还比不上方才与托尼在大堂中相会时来得让他难忘，他那一句“虽说无以为报”话音还未落下，托尼就高声回答他“哎呀，你那晚在床上可不是这么说的”，引来满堂侧目。

史蒂夫觉得自己再无颜面在这儿多待，刚才还执意“不能再让恩人破费”，这会儿就乖乖地跟着托尼进了雅间，一言不发地让托尼叫来小二，又添了一大桌好菜。

“上次见面时黑灯瞎火的未能看清，今日一见，没想到少侠声冷得似寒玉床，脸倒是甜得比玉蜂浆。”他斜眼睨着史蒂夫，言语中满是调笑的意味，“不过你要是肯放软了嗓子撒个娇，想必听来也是受用得很——叫声相公来听听如何？”

见他不答话，托尼把玩着酒杯，又接着问：“你可别不乐意呀，那晚你引来的人可是追到我的船上了，你知道我是如何将他们打发走的？”

他把因为毒性发作而昏了过去的史蒂夫安顿在床上，盖上被子，拉下床边的帘幕，然后装作睡眼惺忪的样子走出去，把准备好的几锭金子硬塞到对方手里，赔着笑唱个喏：“几位豪杰，我家小娘子正在屋里睡觉，还请各位多担待着，切莫惊扰了她。”

“本来要了结了他们并非难事，然而你等在里面，亟待疗伤解毒，害我破费不说，还委屈你同我做了一夜夫妻。”

他越说越离谱，闹得史蒂夫两颊绯红，眼看就要忍无可忍的时候，托尼却忽然收敛了笑容，面色甚至有几分凝重地询问史蒂夫：“我给你的药你都吃了？”

“唔。”史蒂夫一时之间还未能适应托尼如此之大的转变，“我服了三枚，觉得身体已无大碍，剩下两枚便给了我安答——就是你们这里人说的结义兄弟。”

“你倒是先人后己。”托尼咬着牙把了他的脉，“把衣服脱了。”

“嗯？”

“这儿没人会进来，快脱。”托尼说着便伸手去扯他腰带，“放心，你这身破袍子底下可没什么我没看过的东西了……”

浪子忽然板起脸认真起来的样子还真令人难以招架，史蒂夫晕乎乎地任托尼剥下了上身的衣服，又任他伸手用无名指和小指拂过穴道，兰花拂穴手似乎却与寻常的点穴手法截然不同，史蒂夫感觉托尼指尖所及之处泛起一阵阵酥麻，身体也跟着酸软下来，他不由得轻喘一声，伸手抓住了托尼的衣袖，倾过身体将额头靠在了托尼的肩膀上。

“你这几天运功的时候就没觉得气息迟滞？”托尼的手指停在了史蒂夫侧腹那道新结的疤痕上，“你可知道你让出去的九花玉露丸炼一次要费我多少工夫？”

史蒂夫知道是自己不听吩咐在先，这会儿也无法多辩驳什么，只是讪讪地答：“我没有内功……”

“真的？外家功夫练到这份上可不易啊……”托尼忽而又笑了起来，“莫怕，你少吃了两枚药虽使余毒未除，却也只是麻烦了些，不至于危及性命。只是——”

“只是什么？”

“只是又得委屈你做一阵我的小娘子了。”

随托尼回桃花岛小住的这“一阵子”，史蒂夫时常后悔自己当初怎么就少吃了那么两粒药，不过再过一阵子，后悔就变成了庆幸，当然，此事只有史蒂夫自己心里知晓——不足为外人道。


End file.
